The chemistry of the enzyme glycogen synthase will be further studied in terms of its multiple phosphorylation and control characteristics. The mechanism of action of insulin to stimulate glycogen synthesis will be further studied in terms of the insulin-mediated protein kinase inhibitory substance and the insulin-inhibited cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinases. Studies on the non-diabetic and diabetic skin fibroblasts, their cell biology and hormone requirements for growth, are continuing. Studies on a possible pituitary etiology of diabetes are continuing.